Rasiel Crystalspire
Rasiel Crystalspire.(Still needs finish.) This is the story of a high elf, who was once hated by anyone, having a terrible past, and living as an outcast for almost all of his life. Now finding new purpose in it, as he found some friends, he is learning to be more social and friendly, no longer his former self. He is learning to forget about his past, and live in the present, with a new resolve. Protecting his friends at all cost, even with his life if neccessary, unwanting to lose anyone precious and close to him ever again. If you are already interested in it, then here we go: Birth and childhood. A night had fallen above Silvermoon City. The moon shining with its silver radiance above the land. In a small house, residing into the city, a baby cry was heard. It was then, when Rasiel first made appaerance at this world. As he first opened his eyes - terrifying for his parents, they were not the usual green glow as a normal Sin'dorei would have. Instead, they were shimmering into saphiric blue, resembling the colour of azure. It was obvious that he wasn't a Sin'dorei. Just the contrary. He was a Quel'dorei - a High elf. From then on, his fate was sealed. Even with a frown of disgust on their faces everytime they saw him, his parents couldn't leave him alone. Not until he had grown enough to take care of himself on his own. Eventually, that day came. As he was at the age of five human years, Rasiel went for a trip with his parents to the woods. Suddenly, he fell asleep during it. When he woke up, he was left alone, into the depths of the woods, with no sight of anyone nearby. No person, nor a living creature. Left out, with just a book, and a bag with some food and water, the young Rasiel began to cry for his parents. As he came to his sences again, and stopped crying, knowing this won't help, he began to walk across the woods, travelling and travelling. As the night fell upon the woods, he became tired. He stumbled upon a tree, and just closed his eyes, lying there, falling asleep soon. On the other day, waking up, and realising that he wasn't dreaming, he opened the book he found in the bag. It was a tome of arcane energy. Even if young, and still not intelligent enough to understand any of the words written in the book, he continued to read it with pleasure and interest, and soon enough began to practice some of the spells, described in the book - the easiest ones. His first tries were awful. He often ended up with bruises and burns, passing out day after day from hard training, until he learned to cast successfully his first spell, after an year of useless trying. He was lucky however, that no creature found him by the time he was young, and attacked him. He was living peacefully in a cave, in the territorries of the Ghostlands, hidden from the creatures' eyes. His food he gathered from the village of Tranquillen, where the guards already knew him. Unhappy to see him, they couldn't live a kid to die however. Even if he was a high elf, he was still born in Silvermoon. So they helped him out with food and water, just enough for the child to live on. Years passed, with no particular change from the past ones. It was the same all over again, day after day. Training and sleeping. Ten years have passed until he first found himself in the woods. Rasiel had grown accustomed to them, and began hunting even, no longer being able to rely on the provisions the Tranquillen guards could offer him. Having practiced enough spells, learning to cast them with ease, Siel used this advantage to easily defeat the beasts lurking around the Ghostlands, and gather their meat as food, if edible. Soon, he felt that the Ghostlands were no longer the place for him, so he chose to explore new lands, end ventured south...towards the Plaguelands. A foolish thought for a boy his age, but he didn't know what resides there. Going past a broken gate, he ventured into the ghastly wastelands, travelling further and further into the evil's den. Night managed to catch him without shelter this time. Mist had fallen upon the Plaguelands. Siel was not frightened however. His fear had already dissappeared long ago, so he just continued walking, without exhaustion. He could hear sounds around him, eyes seeing him, and he was alert, cautious and prepared for an ambush. Suddenly, when he stumbled upon a crossroad, something jumped towards him. The stench of rotten flesh, clearly burning in the air, pinching at his nose. He quickly fended off against it but more came. Surrounding him, coming out of the ground, a rather large group of undead monstrosities was walking towards him, charging at him, attempting to strike him down, and feast upon his warm flesh. Defeating ghoul after ghoul, his stamina began to meet its limits. When he could no longer cast a spell, only few ghouls were left around him. He looked around, the thought of death unable to escape his mind. A chilling laugh, ripped through the air, as if clawing at Siel's ears. Atop of a rock, a man was standing. A skull-like helmet, ontop of his head, ghost-white hair sliding down onto his shoulders. His face covered, by a beard and moustaches, being the same colour. His pale skin was giving out a hint, that he wasn't a living being. A long and strange looking black robe was covering his body. He raised his hand, dark green light covering the length of it, crawling towards his palm. Siel could see a flash for a moment, and then it was only darkness. As he had passed out, the undead minions were taking him away somewhere. Upon waking, Siel found himself, into some sort of a prison. Two huge skeletal guards were guarding it. The same man he saw that night, was sitting onto a chair, his arms folded, as he was looking at Rasiel. He grinned, and said something into an unknown language to the guards. They opened the cage, and he went in. His eyes shifted towards Siel, and an echoing voice, chilling to the bone, escaped his mouth. "Well...how does it feel to be on undead territory, elf?" "I have done nothing! Let me go! What do you want from me?!" - Siel responded. "We want your body, elf. Your flesh. Your power. You amazed me, how you defended against my minions on that night. Your power could be of great service for us. You will be a great soldier of undeath." "I will NOT serve you, you wretched monster. Just let me go already!" - Siel struggled, but before he could realise, a surging pain coarsed through his body. It would appear he was chained to the wall, with some of spell shackles, which restricted his movement. "Now, now...we don't you to be reckless. We need your body in shape, in the way it is currently." "If you want it so badly in this shape, then I will just suicide" - Siel struggled more with the shackles. "Seems like words don't get through you, pitiful kid. Well then, if you won't listen, you leave me no choice!" - The necromancer lifted his hand, a bolt of sickly green energy, flying towards Rasiel. As he couldn't dodge it, it hit him in the head, knocking him unconcious. From then on, his suffering took place. Day after day, as years have passed, he was being used as a lab rat, for experiments for the Scourge. Painful needles, painful spells, wretched oozed and liquids. He almost lost his reason to live. But he didn't give up yet. Three years have passed and he could bare this no more. One night, he noticed that the guards were missing, perhaps on duty. The binding spell was not active on him this time, so he stood up quickly, as far as his legs allowed him to. Luckily, his stamina was just enough for him to cast a single weak spell, in order to shatter the cage's door and escape. As he escaped the cage, he made a run for it. But he didn't went too far. The undead scouts spotted him and chased him down. But he didn't stop. His mind and heart couldn't allow it. He just ran and ran. Then the familliar presence he was very known with, flied through the air, like piercing at Siel's heart. He knew he was done for. The chilling voice he was well-known with, pierced the darkness of the night. "Enough! Leave him, my minions! He is no longer of any usage! However...I will give him...a little something as a rememberance for us." Shackles flew out of the ground, chaining Siel to it. A circle appeared below his feet, green light covering him on full. Unable to withstand the immense pain of this, he blacked out. He woke up on a totally different place, probably far away, at some sort of a jungle. It would appear he was teleported as well. It was the jungle of Stranglethorn Vale. Standing up, finding himself in one piece, he looked around. Then, a surge of pain, coarsed through his hand, burning into it. Unbelieavably for his eyes, fel tattoos had covered the surface of his hand, now emitting in shimmering fel green light. He clenched his fist, gritting his teeth, looking away. He knew he was no longer what he once was. He dropped his hand, and began aimlessly to wander through the jungles, no longer having a purpose in his life anymore. He was cursed. Baring the curse. Life as an outcast. Venturing through the jungles of Stranglethorn, Rasiel was wandering through them, without any particular aim where to go. Nearing a beach, he began walking across it. Suddenly, he saw a corpse of a pirate, lying on the beach's sands. It would appear he was slaughtered by someone, leaving the body to rot out there, having noone to dig a grave for it. Siel saw that as an advantage, and quickly tore off a piece of the corpse's shirt, which strangely, appeared intact. Quickly rolling it around his corrupted hand, he now had it hidden. So, he continued moving forward, heading back into the jungle. Unfortunately for him, he encountered a group of panthers. Apparently, the stench of fel energies drove them mad, and they weren't very happy to see him. One rushed towards him, attempting to claw at him furiously, while the other two stood and watched. Sadly for them, they all met their death for just a matter of time. Sighing, an idea coming across his mind, Siel unsheathed the blade strapped onto his belt, scraping off the skin from one of the panthers, which had beautiful black fur, perfect for making something from it for disguise. Placing the panther's skin now ontop of his shoulders, the next thing he needed, was to find shelter. Walking further and further to the south, he found an abandoned cave, surrounded by gorillas. Another unwanted encounter, but he couldn't help it. Unleashing several powerful spells, he defeated the gorillas which stood in his way, and headed towards the cave. Leaving his things - his bag, and the leather, he headed out of the cave, to find a nearby town or a village perhaps. Heading even more south, he came across a strange looking cave. Some sort of a sculpture or something, made from an unfamiliar material for Siel, resembling the shape of a shark's head, was standing ontop of the cave's entance. He headed inside, never leaving his guard down. It was already night, so the cave was not guarded. The insides of the cave were reinforced with wooden frames, small bridges and stuff, as a river was crossing the cave from below. As he neared the cave's exit, a huge bay met his eyes - Booty Bay. A lot of houses, crates, pirate inventory - all of it was amazing. However, he chose not to enter it now, and just rest for the night. So he returned to the cave he had picked out before he came here, the one he was going to use for shelter. As the night passed, he woke up in the afternoon the other day. The first thing he wanted to do, was turn the leather he had from the pather, into some sort of a disguise for himself. He found a needle, which he had taken long ago from his "adventures" in the Plaguelands, but sadly, he had no thread whatsoever. He had some money - few silvers, so he chose to buy some. But, training came first. He wanted to practice a few more spells, so he began training into the jungle, only to find that his spells were greatly empowered, and somehow...changed. The fel energies emitting from his left hand, had greatly changed the shape, image, and presence of his spells. They were no longer arcane. They were fel. He needed to adapt to this new power, and control it. But he couldn't. The tattoos never ceased to glow. He wanted to find a way to stop that. A week later, after giving up on training, and trying to bind the cursed power to his will, he picked up his things, and finally chose to head for the bay. As he neared the cave, he saw it was guarded by goblinds. However, he moved past them, only to see that they looked at him suspiciously. Yet, they took no action. He ventured inside, and headed for one of the houses, which had the sign "Leatherworking Supplies" infront of it, beside the entrance. There, he asked the seller, if he had some thread he could give him. The seller quickly searched a crate nearby, and handed a large bolt of Silk Cloth to Siel. He gave all silvers he had to the seller and thanked him, making his leave. Just when he was about to exit the building, the seller realised something. He became aware of the fel energies surrounding Rasiel, and called the guards immediately. Spotting a ship, Siel quickly rushed towards it, as fast as his legs allowed him to. Chased down by the guards, he couldn't stop now. The ship was about to sail away. If he couldn't make it now, this was the end. With a swift jump, as he neared the ship, he landed onto the its deck, and rushed quickly downstairs to its lower parts, hoping not to be found out. Hiding beside some crates, taking a deep breath, he sat down harshly. He was safe. For now. Without time to rest, he quickly took out the leather from his bag, as well as a needle, along with bolt of thread, he began to mend it together, into a cloak. Two days passed as the ship was sailing across the sea. Just enough for Siel to finish the cloak. It was beaitful and cozy. Warm, and mended carefully, it looked amazing. He placed it ontop of him, shrouding with it. It was a long one, covering all of his body, stopping at the ankles of his legs. It had a hood as well, and a nicely made collar for his neck, to cover his face a bit as well. Now with the cloak ontop of him, only his eyes were able to be seen. He headed towards the stairs, climbing to the upper deck of the ship. It had already stopped at another bay. Ratchet. Having heard from somewhere that there was a territory named Azshara at this continent, he began to search for it. Heading north, through the bay, he noticed that the guards didn't do anything to him, like they weren't alert. This time, he had luck. Venturing towards the Barrens, he headed further north, avoiding contact with orcs, walking across the road. Finally, he entered a beautiful forest. He had arrived at Azshara. In hope of finding a village, where the night elves there could help him, he began to walk across the woods, in search for one. He hoped if he could find a friendly night elven druid, who could help him out with his curse, freeing him from his wretched destiny. And, not long after he entered the forest, he found an elven village. But, his luck ran out. Aware of the fel energies emitting from Rasiel, as well as scared by his presence, arrows from the elves' bows flew towards Siel, however not hitting him, as they were only meant for a warning. He could hear one of the night elves, possibly their leader, say: "Leave, stanger! This is not a place for you. We don't want corrupted beings, such as you. Go away, or our arrows will meet your head!" Siel said nothing. He didn't even take action, just turning around, and heading back from where he came. The arrows stopped, as the elves ceased their fire. The elf who warned him, looked after him, with some sadness in her eyes. She knew he was an elf too, and she tried to say something to him, but she dropped her hand, and said nothing however, watching his figure dissappear into the woods. Knowing he is all alone, and noone will help him, Siel had only one goal in his life now. To master the power of his curse, and bind it to his will, so he would hide it if neccessary, in order not to expose himself in so much danger as he was doing recently. Going back into the Barrens, he headed north, towards the orcs' capitol - Orgrimmar. However, it was already night, so he decided to find somewhere to sleep at. As he was already in Durotar, giving up on finding a cave, he just sat down at a nearby rock, well-hidden from peoples' eyes, and fell asleep. Upon morning, he woke up, and continued his journey, nearing a zeppelin tower. Going towards it, he climbed onto the stairs, and went to the top. Asking the guide there for direction, he chose to go Tirisfal Glades. The orc guide, however, treated him with suspicion, but took no action, probably accustom to all the strangers coming here. An hour passed, and the zeppelin came. Rasiel slowly stepped onto it, and headed down into its lower deck. He could finally rest for a while, without anyone chasing him, or wanting him dead. For two more days, he was flying above the sea, towards his destination. Finally he arrived at the dead forest of Tirisfal. It was indeed a strange land, but perfect for Siel. Once leaving the platform, he headed down from the zeppelin tower, and towards a guard, asking him where he could find shelter, and what's the nearest territory here. The guard told him that he could either go in Undercity- the Forsaken capitol, or head to Silverpine Forest, which was the nearest territory next to Tirisfal. Surprisingly, the guard treated him with tollerance, rather than being ignorant with him. For a moment, he was happy. Not wanting to go into Undercity, he chose to head south towards Silverpine. Eventually, he arrived at it. Walking and walking more, he was travelling across its territory, day and night, without rest. He was nearing Hillsbrad Foothills. Once there, he continued travelling south. His legs were barely holding his body, his eyes nearly closing all by themself. He neared the village of Southshore finally, in midnight. Unable to walk anymore, he went into a nearby stable in the village, and stumbled into it, falling asleep immediately. Waking up at the afternoon on the other day, he came out of the stable, and into the village. And...once more, his luck had vanished. A village woman saw him, and immediately, with fear in her eyes, she yelled: "Quick! Murderer! Killer! He is going to kill us! Guards! Guards!" Again, Siel had to make a run for it. Stealing a horse from the stable, he mounted it up, and motioned it to go, heading south of here, towards Arathi Highlands. Passing through the gate, after several hours, the alliance guards there also chased him down. Firstly, they didn't allow him to pass, but when he jumped over them with the horse, they chased him down. But, they were no match for the horse's speed. Finally, escaping the guards, he found a cave, at a nearby set of hills. The territory was perfect for him to practice spells, and noone was around, except the creatures in the forest. There were no people, and he liked that. So he finally put down his things inside of the cave, and fell into a deep sleep, finally resting on peace, something he hadn't done from a several days until now. A day had passed, and he woke at the night of the other one. He chose to go out, and find some wood. He had a thinder stone in his bag, so that was the least thing needed now for him to get a fire. He needed wood. His luck showed presence this time, as he found a chopped-down tree. Unsheathing his sword, he cut off a few branches and took them to the cave. He gathered some stones, and placed the branches in the middle. Rain started to fall, but he was deeply hidden inside the cave, already having lit the fire. It was warm, and it was the best shelter he had from years. He was feeling like home. He had some food left in his bag, but it was running out. He wasn't really worried about that, as there was plenty to find from the creatures around. So, he closed his eyes, listening in to the rain, falling asleep again. On the other day, it was finally time to get back to training. He went back at the tree he took the branches from the other night, and using his sword, to chop off large pieces from it, he gathered enough for several training dummies. Weeks he was scraping them, so they would gain the shape of training dummies. Finally as they were ready, he could begin. Placing them beside the cave's entrance, he began his training. Of course, when there were storms and rain, he hid them back in the cave, caring for the dummies too much, as they were like his only friends. This was how his life proceeded further on, trough winters and summers, falls and springs. It wasn't really much, but it was enough for Siel, who didn't hope of anything better. For him, it was perfect. Two years had passed, since Siel last entered Arathi Highlands. His training took place as he finally mastered the power of his curse. But not without a price. As he was able to finally make the glow of his fel tattoos go away, he had grown fond of fel energy. He wasn't addicted however, which was a good thing, but there were bad things about that as well. His hair, losing its previous colour, had became lighter, its once blue colour, now being a mixture of white and blue instead, a strange image of blue. His skin incredibly white, and his eyes, having the colour in them nearly faded. Using too much fel empowered spells, had caused not only his hand to be corrupted, but his body as well. He was aware of that, but he had no fear. Just the opposite. He faced that straight on, living his life on the fullest, day after day, knowing that the present day can very well be his last. No longer having a frightening, and sinister presence, he didn't need to hide anymore, but he had grown used to that, so he was still wearing his trusty cloak, hiding himself into it, not wanting to show his identity to anyone. It was time for him to leave this nice shelter he learned to love for the past two years. It was sad for him, but his training finally came to an end. It was inevitable. He chose to go back to Kalimdor. Having enough money, mostly stolen from the unlucky people, ever engaging Siel in combat once coming across his cave, he had few gold coins, enough for a long travel. As his identity was well hidden, he went towards an alliance village. During the years, he became smarter and witty. Using his intelligence, he payed to the flight master there quickly, and mounted up a gryphon, his destination being Tirisfal Glades once more. Once there, arriving at the forsaken camp Brill, he headed towards the zeppelin tower nearby, and soon enough, as the zeppelin arrived, he stepped onto it, and headed once more towards Kalimdor. His destination was Darkshore - Grove of the Ancients, where he once more hoped he could find a druid, who would be able to free him from his curse. Present Life.